The Truly Truth
by MissBlood
Summary: Naruto is having a birthday-party. But everything is not what is seems to be, some of his friends shows that on the party. KankuKiba and a tiny tiny tiny bit NejixHana 5 ch up now, sorry it took time!
1. An old little mistake

Naruto was going to have a birthday-party. He invites almost all of his friends: Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Hinata and Kiba. Well, he was going to invite Kiba now. He waited until Kiba was done with his training, then he meet up with him when he go to his house.

"Hello Kiba!" Kiba turned around and smile.

"Hey. How are you?" Kiba answer, happy as always.

"I'm doing well. Do you want to come to my birthday-party?"

"Of course! It's not a party without me! When is it?"

"On Saturday! Our friends from Suna come too!"

"Saturday? I can't come…" Kiba said sadly.

"Why not? You must come; it's not a party without you!" Naruto panicked.

"I promised Hana to spend the Saturday with her, and I won't break the promise."

"But she can come with you! More people, more fun! Your sister is nice, no one mind if she's come too!" Naruto smiled and did a thumb up to his friend. Kiba nodded and went home.

"I'm home!" Kiba screamed. His mum comes out, looks a bit irritated.

"Do you have to scream and wake up every little devil in this fucking house?" she spit out. He goes in to Hana's room and find her sitting in her bed and with her favourite book.

"Hana?" she looks up at him and smile. "You know on Saturday I promised to be with you and Naruto is going to have a great birthday-party. So, you come with me, or do I have to stay home?" Kiba explained. He looks at his sister and waited for an answer.

"Sure! It can be fun! Go now so I can reed my book" and with that answer, Kiba goes up to his room. Naruto has said 'our friends from Suna' and it's must mean Gaara, Temari… and Kankuro. Kiba know that if they coming to Narutos party, they will be here one or two days earlier. Oh, crap. Well, he said to Naruto he will be there and an old little mistake can't change that? Or can it? No. He can't be afraid of the past if he is going to be a ninja. So he will go. Kiba went to bed and sleep well…


	2. Meet Kankuro

Kiba wake up late in the morning. It's Friday. He got dressed, eat his breakfast and then he got out. Now, he was walking down the streets to the main port of Konoha. He knows he shouldn't, if he not wants to meet Kankuro. Not that's he's not want to meet Kankuro, it's just what he keep telling himself. When he comes nearer the main port, he sees many of his friends there, welcome the sand siblings. Great… he can't turn around and leave now, because Naruto and Sai sees him and waves. He waves back and go to them.

"Hey! What's going on?" he asks, but he already knows.

"Our friends from Suna are here now!" Naruto shouts happily and runs to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. He smiles at them and never stops talking. Kiba stands a bit out of the group. Some of his friends leave and when it's just a few left, Kankuro sees him.

**Why doesn't he come and say 'Hello'? That Dogboy… he better come and welcomes me… **Kankuro thought. Everyone else welcomed him now, but Kiba just stand there. Soon it was just a few people left, but Kiba just stands there.

**Maybe I should just welcome him. **And with that thought, Kiba started to go towards Kankuro and when he was almost there, Kankuro moved away a little from his siblings. Kiba finally come up to him.

"Hey!" he said and Kankuro looked back at him.

"What's up? You the last to say welcome, Dogboy." Kankuro said calm. Kiba just nodded. Then, Kankuro grabbed his hand and dragged him near him. Kiba hadn't any time to defend against him. Kiba feel that he blushing.

"It's really nice to see you again, Sweet-ass." Kankuro whispered in his ear, and with that he goes back to his siblings and waved to Kiba to follow. Kiba welcomed Gaara and Temari too, and then he went home. He went to his room and stretch out on his bed. _It's really nice to see you again, Sweet-ass… Nice to see you again… Sweet-ass… _Kankuros words resounded in his head. Sweet-ass. He remembered that name. Kiba almost blushed again when he think about it. He wake up from his trance when his mother call out that it's dinner.

Are you all right, Kiba? You look pale." Hana says when he sits down. Kiba shake his head and started to eat. Hana put a hand on his forehead, but it's not warm. 


	3. The partynight Truth or dare

"Hello and welcome to my party. Nice to see you here, Hana!" Naruto shouted when Kiba and Hana shows up on his party at the Saturday night. Hana smiles at him and Kiba goes to a group of his friends. It's Shino, Neji, Sai and Chouji.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kiba says and enter the group. Shino stays quiet, Neji just nods and Chouji eats. But Sai is friendlier.

"Hello Kiba! We were just talking about why Tsunade have so big boobs!"

"Are you talking about that? Well, that's doesn't seems so fun."

Just when Kiba and the others in the groups started to discuss again, Hana entered in her blue dress (A/N: Hell no! Hana in blue dress? Don't think it's ugly, because it's Midnight blue.) and Neji just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Is that your sister? She's hot! I think I know who's going to be my wife!" he says.

"Are you crazy? She's my sister and 18 years old, you just 16!"

"But Temari is 18 and Shikamaru are together with her, and he is Gaara's friend." Neji says, a little bit angry. Kiba sigh and shake his head. Naruto meet up with them.

"And what are you talking about?" he asks whit a big smile.

"About Kiba's hot Sister, Hana." Neji says, almost drooling.

"You think she's hot?" Naruto says and looks at Hana, who stands and talk to Tenten and Hinata. Kiba know that's Hana knows Hinata, because she have been at Kiba's home many times. Tenten has been there too, when Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee and Tenten had a Movie night in Kiba's place. "Yeah, she's good to look at." Naruto finally says when Hana bends down and pick up her bracelet she dropped. Neji, Naruto and Sai laugh a little bit and look at Hana's ass. Neji mumbling something about 'that ass I want to touch' and the boys drools.

"Hey! Stop it! It's my sister you talk about!" Kiba says, angry. The other just laugh. Later, it's dance time! Kiba dance with Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Ino and Rock Lee. Shikamaru just want to dance with Temari, but Ino says that it's his 'duty to dance with his team-mates' so he dances with her too. Hana dance with Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Shino. And Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji… And Kankuro dance with Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Gaara (A/N: Yes! I didn't write wrong! Gaara dance… Maybe I really am crazy!) when the dance time was over, time for games.

"Okay, everyone! I and the other girls want to play truth or dare!" Temari shouted, so everyone sit down in a circle.

"Who starts?" Temari asks. Before anyone can answer, she starts to talk again. "How stupid I am. Naruto, you start!" Naruto spin the bottle and it points at Hana.

"Hana, truth or dare?" Naruto asks and smile.

"Dare." Hana says and smile back.

"Okay. Hana, I dare you to kiss… Neji!" Naruto says and Neji blush, but looks happy. Hana went over to Neji and kiss him. Neji turn red in his face and smile. Then it's over. **I'm not going to pick dare, I don't want to kiss someone.** Kiba thought. After a wile, when Rock Lee kissed Ino, Hinata hugged Naruto, Temari showed her underwear and Sai took off his sweater, Sakura spin the bottle and it pointed at Kiba!


	4. Truth or dare: Truth The Secret

Kiba looked at the bottle. It's really points at him!

"Kiba, truth or dare?" Sakura asks and look at him.

"Truth." Kiba said and an evil smile comes over Sakura's face. Oh no!

"Who was your first kiss?" she asks. Oh, crap!

"Do I have to answer?" he asks and Kankuro chuckle.

"Yes, of course. I think you just make your situation worse, Kiba. When you don't want to answer, everybody just wants to know more. So, who was it?" Sakura says. Kiba sigh.

"It was… it was…" Kiba stutter.

"Yes? Who was it?" Sakura asked again. Kiba sigh and swallows hard.

"Kankuro." He finally said. Everyone looked chocked at him, well not Kankuro, he knows.

"What?!" Sakura screamed.

"It was Kankuro. My first kiss was with Kankuro." Kiba said again. An old little mistake. A secret, until now. Hana got up and grabbed Kankuro by his shirt.

"You kinky little cat, what have you done to my brother!?" she screamed angrily.

"Nothing but the kiss, I just kiss him! I promise!" Kankuro panicked. Hana let go of his shirt and turn to face Kiba. Kiba gulped when he saw her angry face.

"Kiba, I expect you to tell all of us exactly what happened!" she shouted and Kiba just nodded. Everyone sat down again and looked at Kiba and Kankuro.

"Well… it was when Kankuro rescued me from Sakon and Ukon. I was so near the death and felt weak. At first we just said mean things to each other, but I wanted to thank him, or something. I didn't know what to give him, so I asked him what he wanted from me. He asked me if I had kissed anyone sometime. I said the truth, no. So he said he wanted my first kiss and I gave it to him." Kiba said. Hana looked chocked at him.

"And then? Did you just forget the whole thing?" Temari asks. She's Kankuro's sister, she must have chocked to. She looks chocked. Before Kiba have time to answer, Kankuro did.

"No, it's now the sick part begins. We kissed each other like crazy. And then we tried to forget the whole thing. And I think we both did, until now." He says. Kiba nodded to show that he had forgotten the whole thing. It's just the thing that he never did forget. He looks at his older sister. Hana looked down, angry and with a dark look.

"Kissed… kissed like crazy?" she said, shaking of angriness. Kankuro nodded. Temari looked angry too. Very angry. Hana and Temari both get up and grabbed Kankuro by his shirt.

"You little rat! You have taken his youthfulness from him!" Temari said.

"You almost raped him!" Hana said.

"No! Stop, stop! He saves my life, and _I_ want to pay him back. _I _could have refused his wish, but _I _didn't. And you want to beat up _him_?" Kiba says. Temari and Hana drop Kankuro and go back to their seat. They went on with the game, but it's not fun anymore. After a while, everyone stands in small groups and talk about random stuff.


	5. Flashback and realizes

Kiba didn't want to talk to anyone. So he got into an empty room. With an empty heart. It had felt so special to have this secret with Kankuro, and now… everybody of his best friends knows. He goes around a time or two, just to make the time go. He's so busy with his walking and thinking, so he doesn't notice that someone enters the room.

"We are good at lying, Pretty-boy." A familiar voice said. Kankuro! Kiba turned around and saw Kankuro close the door behind him. Pretty-boy… Kiba remembered that name too. Damn that Kankuro, remembered him of his shame. But he got that feeling again, the 'Kankuro-feeling' of his. It felt like thousands of butterflies in his tummy, heart beating faster and a warm feeling entered his chest. What was this feeling?

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. In his subconscious he knew, but he couldn't think right now. Kankuro laugh a little, and then he walked towards Kiba. He stayed a few meters away.

"We both know that we didn't forget. And we didn't told them about the sex." He said and Kiba closed his eyes and looked down of all shame that rushed over him.

"That was two years later!" Kiba said and Kankuro looked at him.

"But we remember. I still feel your touch in my dreams." He whispered and got nearer Kiba. Kiba back off and just stare at Kankuro.

"Come near me, don't be scared." He says and walks over to Kiba and hugs him. "I just can't get enough of you." he says and place a kiss in Kibas hair. Kiba hugs him back and nuzzles into Kankuros shoulder.

-Flash-back-

_Kankuro __walks__ on the street. He's bored. He walks and walks until he hears a familiar voice._

"_Kankuro! Kankuro!" he turns around and sees… Kiba. Kiba smiles and walk over to him. Kankuro is surprised. _

"_Hi Kankuro! What's up? Are you doing fine? How does…" Kiba start to talk again, but before he can finish his sentence, he got cut off by Kankuro._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa… wait a second! Kiba, what the hell are you doing here?" he asks, Kiba just laugh. He and Kankuro keep going, side by side. Kiba hasn't answered yet. _

"_I'm on vacation." He finally says. Some people look at them, they don't know this boy and if he hangs out with Kankuro… _

"_Yeah, right… vacation." Kankuro says and laugh a little bit. Kiba glare at him._

"_What?" he asks Kankuro. Kankuro stagnate and look at him. _

"_In Suna?" Kankuro asks and sound like he doesn't believe him. _

"_Yes, in fact I come here to see you." Kiba answer. Kankuro look at him with the What-the-fuck-did-you-say look. "We are friends you know!" he adds quickly when he sees Kankuros look. They keep going. Kiba feel good in Kankuros Company. _

"_So… Where are Temari and Gaara?"_

"_On a mission. I'm so bored, but I'm glad that you show up." Kankuro even smiled at him, he almost melted like butter in the sun. "Were you going to live on your vacation?" Kankuro asks. Kiba had planned to find a hotel later._

"_I was planning to get a hotel room later." He answers honestly. _

"_Well, Temari and Gaara are not here, so why don't you live at our house?"_

"_That would be nice, if I'm not too much trouble."_

"_No, it will be great! I just feel so depressed when I'm alone home." Kankuro and Kiba go to Kankuros house. Kiba going to seep in Temaris room. While Kankuro go and make dinner, Kiba lies down on Temaris bed. It smells good, like roses and… Shikamaru?_

"_Kankuro! Come here, quick!" he yells and Kankuro walks into the room. _

"_What? Is something wrong?" he asks and sits down on the bed. _

"_Have… Have Shikamaru been here lately?" Kiba asks. _

"_Yes. He was here just a day before Temari left for her mission. Why do you ask?" _

"_Where did he sleep?" Kiba asks. Kankuro look strange at him._

"_On the floor. Well, not on the floor, but on a mattress on the floor. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, Temaris bed smells like Shikamaru" Kiba says and Kankuro stare at him. Then, Kankuro starts to laugh. Kiba smile, and asks what the funny thing is._

"_On the morning… ha-ha… Temari looked very tired and she blushed a bit. Ha-ha, now I understand why!" He explains. Kankuro and Kiba laugh like crazy. After they eat dinner, Kankuro and Kiba go into Kankuros room. Kankuro go to the window and look out over Suna. Kiba got to his bed and sit down in it and turned his back to Kankuro. Kankuro turned around and saw Kiba at his bed. All the toughs that come to his head made him blush. _

"_Kiba?" he said __and takes a step closer the bed. Was Kiba mad at him? Hope not. Kankuro soon got his answer, no. Kiba laugh a little bit and turn around with a playfully smile. _

"_I'm a virgin, want to change that?" he asked and blinked with one eye. _

"_WHAT!" Kankuro screamed. Kiba smiled and licked his lips. _

"_Do you want to fuck me?" Kiba asks and Kankuro smile too, sit down on the bed too._

"_I'd loved to, Pretty-boy" he says and kisses Kiba. Kiba broke the kiss and look at Kankuro with lust filled eyes. _

"_Just don't say Pretty-boy" Kiba says and Kankuro nodded. But when Kankuro have take Kibas and his own shirt off, he __think. What if Kiba is drunk? Kankuro didn't even want to think about it. But if, only if, he's drunk and Kankuro have sex with him, how will he explain it in the morning? Perhaps he has to ask, now, before it's too late._

"_Kiba, are you sure you not drunk?" he asks, but Kiba just laugh and give him a gently hit in his head. _

"_No, stupid! Was I drunk before? No, and when would I have time to drink? I'm not drunk; if I __was, you could have say Pretty-boy without me minding it! So just let fuck then!" _

_Kankuro smiled and removed Kibas pants. He fucked him. Not hard like the boys in the porn movies he had seen, but very, very gentle. With a lot of kissing and caressing. Days later, Kiba left, and Kankuro didn't hear from him. _

-Flashback ends-

Until now. Oh my god, what am I doing? Kiba ask himself as he realizes he hugs Kankuro. He backs off. "Don't talk about the sex! I don't want to hear about it!" he shouted. "Kiba, we _made love_ to each other." Kankuro says and reach his hand out to grab Kibas, but Kiba smacked his hand away. "It was just sex!" he shouts. "It was _beautiful_ Kiba." Says Kankuro and Kiba got caught off guard by the words. Beautiful? Then Kiba got the 'Kankuro-feeling' and he finally knew what it was. Love. Shit, I'm in love with him. He thought. And I want him. He also thought. "Kankuro, are you staying alone in your hotel room?" he asked. "Yeah… why?" Kiba smirks. Then he grabs Kankuro by the shirt, kiss him and drag him away to the hotel.

And you can guess what happened there. (A/N: I'm sorry, but I suck at describing sex, so you have to imagine what happens.)


End file.
